Transpariacero/Leyendas
El transpariacero o acero transparente era una aleación de metal dura y completamente transparente. Esto lo convirtió en un material de uso común para las ventanas de las naves estelares, y las ventanas de las fortalezas, y otros edificios donde la seguridad era imprescindible. En las ventanas de las naves, el transpariacero podría convertirse en fototrópico para hacerse más opaco cerca de la explosiones brillantes o mientras se viajaba a través del hiperespacio. Un componente importante en la composición del transpariacero era el lommite. El transpariacero era mucho más débil que su contraparte opaca, el duracero. Ofrecía una vista menos clara que la clari-cristalina o el vidrio, pero era más resistente. Darth Krayt guardo el sable de luz de Kol Skywalker en transpariacero para honrarlo.Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2 El transpariacero era utilizado en las ventanas de Skimmersubs. Las Cámaras del Alto Consejo del Templo Jedi en Coruscant tenían ventanas de piso a techo que reemplazaban las paredes hechas de transpariacero para resistir los vientos en la altitud.Aprendiz de Jedi: Cautivos del Templo Padmé Amidala tenía un amuleto de transpariacero hecho por sus padres cuando se convirtió en Reina de Naboo.The Queen's AmuletStar Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala Tipos de transpariacero *B'sant Apariciones *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' * *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Seguidores'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' videojuego *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''League of Spies'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Bailed Out'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' * * * * *''Death Star'' *''Shadow Games'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Jedi's Honor'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Winner Lose All'' *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * *''Black Ice'' *''Death in the Undercity'' * *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Side Trip'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' audio libro *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela juvenil * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * * *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * * * *''I, Jedi'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Aprendiz de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' * *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' * *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *"La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación" *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' }} Fuentes *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * * * *''Coruscant y los Planetas de Núcleo'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Tecnología de fabricación Categoría:Aceros